type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
Neptune
"Finally, the real main protagonist has arrived!" ──Neptune Neptune is a character that appears in Hyperdimension Sephira. She is the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Planeptune and older sister of Nepgear. In her human form she looks and acts young, but when she activates Hard Drive Divinity (HDD) she becomes much more mature in both appearance and personality. Background Neptune is one of the Four Goddesses created by the Original Goddess to rule over the four lands of Gamindustri. Appearance Neptune V2.png|Human Purple Heart (HDN) render.png|Gooddess Form NEXT.png|NEXT Form - Neptune - Neptune is a fair skinned girl with light purple eyes and a matching shade of hair. It's shoulder length with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face. She wears two gamepad-shaped hairclips. Originally Neptune's measurements were 73b (an A cup), 54w, and 76h. She is 146 cm (4 ft 9 in) tall and weighed 37 kg (83.79 lbs). In mk2, Neptune has gained a little bit of weight. (Side note: apparently she has cute jiggly thighs ) - Purple Heart - As Purple Heart, her hair becomes a dark lilac-purple while her eyes turn blue. Her hair becomes very long and is worn in twintail braids while her bangs and the hair that frame her face are somewhat longer. Her hairclips turn into small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them. Purple Heart's suit resembles a black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it. The boots/leg armor is above the knee. Personality & Character Out of the four main Goddesses, Neptune is the most careless and carefree. She'll jump head first into any dangerous situation without consideration, and she does not bother to think about the possible consequences that await. Several characters, including her own friends, see Neptune as stupid and somewhat crazy, due to coming off as a clueless airhead with a tendency of asking random questions or getting shocking ideas and theories. Besides that, Neptune is easily surprised and has shown klutzy tendencies. She usually shows an eager and perky behavior and is very affectionate to generally anyone, to the point of giving them cute nicknames or refusing to give them their personal space. Such as tickling girls, hugging them, or even touching their breasts. Noire is her common target. She also happens to really love food. Often in the middle of a snack or thinking about food, more-so in the Manga and official artwork she can be seen eating every so often. She often receives comments from both friend and foe about her 'pudgy' physique. At first, Neptune was uncaring for anything important and was very lazy and impatient. She soon learned however that it was important to protect everyone depending on them and made plenty of new friends. As Purple Heart, Neptune turns very serious and loses her ditzy attitude and friendly disposition at first. Showing a more confident, mature, prideful self instead. Unlike most, her voice noticeably deepens significantly. She loves a good fight and does not give up until winning. She feels superior to the rest, due to being the strongest in terms of sheer power. The others would have to power up just to make a special attack match that very amount. Role Hyperdimension Sephira Although she has yet to make an official appearance, she is mentioned quite a bit in the first few episodes. In episode 5, she is briefly seen in a group photo with the other goddesses and their sisters, with Shizuki mistaking her to be the younger one instead. Powers and abilities (TBA) Quotes Trivia Category:Gamindustrians Category:CPUs Category:Planeptune Residents Category:Female